gmodfreakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Elements of Insanity
|textColour = white |name = The Elements of Insanity |image = |headquarters = Mann Manor |leader(s) = Brutalight Sparcake |senior member(s) = RariFruit |other members = Fluttershout Pinkis Cupcake Applepills Rainbine Derpigun |purpose = Commiting acts of murder and chaos...}} The Elements of Insanity are the protagonist villainesses from the eponymous GMod videos. They were created when the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ended up possessed by the ghosts of various "Freak Fortress" characters and creators, giving them supernatural abilities and warping their minds. The Elements of Insanity are not "evil" per se, but as is typical for Freak Fortress characters they are extremely chaotic. The Demented 6(7) Sometimes, they're dangerous. Other times, they are neutral. They are the Mane Six (or Seven if and when Derpigun was part of this group) who got possessed by . Read about them below: RariFruit Created when Rarity was possessed by the ghost of famous Gmodder , but the possession did not go as expected and instead their two souls fused into one. She wears a pink version of RubberFruit's Team Captain on her head. She is very self-centered, unpleasant and kleptomaniacal. She wields standard unicorn telekinesis and RubberFruit's full array of ridiculous abilities, such as the power to possess inanimate objects, and even turning her victims into chocolate bars, like Majin Buu. Never say 'soap' around her three times, as this will cause an Episode. At one point, she ate her sister Creepy Belle whole because of this. Using a powerful artifact known as the "Gauntlet of Greed", she can enhance her powers even further. Her leitmotif is a distorted version of the "Detective Mario" track from Paper Mario. Fluttershout Fluttershout is the result of Fluttershy being controlled by the zombie of Gmodder . Her mane is red, her tail is white, and she is heterochromic (multicolored eyes). She wears a Dr's Dapper Topper upon her head. She wields the power of Ear Rape, aka emitting an extremely loud noise able to subdue an opponent into submission, and uses it liberally whenever provoked, as she is very short-tempered. Her leitmotif is Merure Merure from Loco Roco. Or alternatively this remix. Pinkis Cupcake Pinkis Cupcake was created when Pinkie Pie willingly merged herself with the soul of the infamous . Her color is slightly darker than Pinkie's normal color, and her mane is deflated. She possesses all of Painis Cupcake's traits, such as devouring opponents and ÜberCharging herself. Applepills Used to be Applejack until she helped open a bottle of pills, turning her into Applepills. She is similar to Louis from Left 4 Dead 1 & 2. Her coat is lighter than her usual self, but her mane is black. She is addicted to painkillers and seems to have enhanced strength and stamina, able to leap long distances. Because of her frequent painkiller consumption, she feels no pain whatsoever. Rainbine Rainbine was created when Rainbow Dash was somehow mechanically possessed by Gmod freak , a cybernetic Scout. She wears Scombine's earpieces. Being a fusion of herself and a Scout, she is even more full of herself than usual (120% cooler). On top of her regular abilities, she has the power to manifest various weapons out of her body, like Scombine himself. Derpigun Originally she was Derpy when she is controlled by . She wears an eyescope much like that of a cyborg. Like Rainbine, she has the power to manifest various weapons out of her body, but has the sentry gun on her back. Brutalight Sparcake The Elements of Insanity decided they needed a leader - and to that end, they decided to fuse Twilight Sparkle's soul with not one but TWO of the most powerful Team Fortress 2 freaks, both of them Snipers: the weapons master and , the genetically modified horror with mysterious abilities. This was done without Twilight's consent. Upon the completion of the ritual, however, Brutalight fullheartedly assumed her role as the leader of the Elements of Insanity. Her main personality seems to be Christian Brutal Sniper's, making her cold and casually sadistic. She is able to materialize weapons out of nowhere, like CBS, and also imbues them with various magical properties indicated by a change of color, paralleling Weaselcake. Cutie Mark Monsters Better watch out, these cute little fillies are quite feral to you. Read about them below: Creepy Belle Francie Bloom Karateloo The Subjects If someone were to think the Elements of Insanity and the Subjects worked together, they'd be mistaken: the two are actually rivals that fight over who will take over the worlds. Read about them below: Painset Shimmercakes Magic Mare The Bloody Symphonies The Bloody Symphonies (also known as The Deadly Symphony) were the three Dazzlings who were possessed by the TF2 Freaks. They are pony freaks like the EOI, but are not in the official story by TheInvertedShadow. They were powerful as The Subjects. However, they don't work together with The Elements of Insanity, The Subjects, nor AssSpike's group. Their first appearance. Read about them below: Rodagio Dazzsome Piria Cakez Sonica Douskan Others Here are other, miscellaneous pony freaks around the world sorted in a list: Endario Endaria and Flourice Creepigie Chrysalis Cupcake Dash Pancakes KatGalaGuns Myyrity Twily CODA AssSpike BerryPan Lightning Dustbine Friendly Grimmer Category:Monsters made by TheInvertedShadow Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Monster Groups Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Organizations Category:Based on Pony ragdolls